


Misstep

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fist Fights, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Jack was hoping to run into Reaper. Unfortunately, Doomfist finds him first.





	Misstep

**Author's Note:**

> hey i love doomfist. he's cute. Thank u [rachel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewrought) and my wife for checking this one for me.

Jack knew he wasn’t supposed to be there. He knew the boundaries… and yet here he was, vaulting right over them.

Rumours had reached his ears of a black-cloaked man; a shroud of darkness in the night. No one had spotted him during the day, which seemed fitting in Jack opinion. After all, when he was Blackwatch Commander Reyes he had operated in the shadows, so really why would die change anything about that?

Jack liked to think that dying for him had been like turning over a new page in a book or perhaps starting a new book altogether but he couldn’t keep lying to himself. He still thought he was better than most; thought he was above the law, still the high and mighty Strike Commander. And that wasn’t even getting into the fact that he was always right. Even when it seemed like he might wrong, Jack would still take the time to prove that he was correct in some way or other, some small little victory.

So now, behind enemy lines with only one clip of bullets left, he was somehow trying to work out how he was in the right and how this had been a good idea, how it would all work out in the end.

And to make matters worse, he had failed to lock his sights on Gabriel, or Reaper as he was calling himself now.

Without a team at his heel, the only person he’d really let down was himself, but really that just left him without any witnesses to this embarrassing misstep.

Or so he thought.

“You were expecting someone else, I think.” Not a question; just a lazy statement of fact, and Jack turned around slowly - there wasn’t any need to rush it. He knew who the voice belonged to; had heard recordings of the man before, seen archival footage, but he had never met him in the flesh.

Jack’s mission had been a long-awaited confrontation with an old friend, but instead, he was caught in the sights of a new enemy.

Swallowing hard, he turned around just in time to see a fist fly towards his neck; a regular sized one, his brain registered with relief, but robotic nonetheless. He reached up to stop it, but he was too slow, his back crashing into the solid concrete wall behind him and he knew he’d left a dent. The wind had been knocked out of him completely, and he found himself gasping, his human hands clawing at the unmoving synthetic one trying to suffocate him.

“I have heard whispers of this alleged Soldier 76,” Doomfist mumbled, cocking his head slightly as he pushed Jack further up the wall. “But I have also heard of this Overwatch Strike Commander… a Jack Morrison,” he continued, tightening his grip as Jack squirmed, gasping frantically for oxygen but nothing came of it. “Your old friend has talked about you so much.”

Suddenly relief washed over Jack as he was dropped, his body falling to the ground in a slump, instantly hacking and coughing as he tried to breathe in as much as possible while avoiding throwing up on Doomfist’s feet.

He hadn’t considered running into any of the other known Talon agents. He didn’t have a plan for this, a stupid oversight in hindsight but his ideas had become so one-track as of late it wasn’t really a surprise. Still panting, he let out a long groan as Doomfist pulled him to his feet, the hand on his collar tight, holding him up, and he found himself gripping Doomfist’s arms, feigning a struggle as he tried to regain his bearings.

“Funny, I don’t hear anyone talk about you,” Jack lied, breathing heavily through his nose as he looked around, his visor assisting him in finding the best escape route; the nearest weapon.

“Do you know who I am?” Doomfist asked, a look of hesitation on his face.

“Akande…” He grunted, his eyes locking onto the containers behind; the railings on the edges; the concrete staircases. There were so many options for him, and yet there was nothing to do while he remained in Akande’s large hands like some kind of ragdoll. It almost felt nice to not have to carry his own weight for once.

“Ah, so you do know,” Akande said with a smirk, his eyes glistening as he sneered down at Jack, his grip tightening as he clenched his fists around the leather collar of his jacket.

Still, he didn’t push away just yet, continued to buy time as he established precisely what he wanted to do, his visor still examining the surroundings.

“I can read, you know. Your name might not make headlines where I spend my time, but you’re at least worthy of a footnote on a slow news day,” he replied with a sneer, finally deciding to act as he raised his hand to distract Akande long enough for him to pull up his foot and deliver a kick straight to shin with enough force to make the taller man release him.

As soon as Akande had dropped him, he didn’t waste another moment, pulling back his fist and delivering a reserved punch straight to Akande’s jaw, but it did very little, the other man standing there like a brick wall; solid and unmoving.

“You are funny,” Akande said with a smirk as he raised his right fist, not a moment’s hesitation passing over his features before he punched Jack square in the jaw, the impact sending Jack reeling backwards and right into the wall once again.

He wondered, as his vision resettled, who was going to pay to fix up that dent.

Shaking his head, he spat, a mixture of blood and saliva dripping from his lips as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Akande could pack a punch, but without his gauntlet, he was just a man. Jack, on the other hand… he didn’t need any fancy weapons or gimmicks; his body was a weapon, no matter how old he got.

Staggering to his feet, he nursed his jaw for a moment before he cracked his neck to the side, grunting under his breath.

If Akande wanted a fight, then he would be glad to indulge the man. He pulled the first punch because he was concerned about causing a commotion but if Akande wanted to create a scene, then he would gladly assist him.

He took his gun out, a curious look creeping onto Akande’s face before he threw it to the ground as he flexed his body, swinging his arms as he approached the other man. Another moment passed as he bought himself some time, pulling his gloves off before unhitching his visor. It was probably apparent that he was working out tactics as he shed his various accessories but Akande didn’t try to intervene. Sure, he was impressive, and it was cute that he thought he could take Jack on, but this would be over before it began.

He surged forward, raising his fist and clearly catching Akande off guard as his knuckles collided with his jaw, the power behind his punch enough to force him backwards, Akande’s large body slumping against a metal container. He apparently wasn’t expecting a fight, particularly not one he could lose, but Jack always was full of surprises these days.

“I underestimated you,” Akande mumbled as he pushed himself up, cracking his own neck as he rolled his arm in its socket before he lunged forward, only to have Jack grab him by the shoulders and raise his knee, knocking the wind from him before he threw him to the ground.

Jack didn’t waste another second as he climbed onto him, sitting on his chest as he raised his fist in the air and delivered a blow to Akande’s face; once, twice and as he raised his hand in the air for the third time, he hesitated as Akande looked up at him, his large brown eyes glistening in the sunlight.

“You did not come here for a fight, so why are you picking one?”

Jack swallowed hard, staring down at him, a look of disbelief on his face.

“You started the fight with me. I’m just finishing it off,” Jack replied, frowning as he tried to read Akande’s expression but it was lost on him, especially as Akande laughed, spitting blood out as he turned his head to the side. “If you know me so well, what the hell did I come here for then?”

Akande smirked, licking his lips as he defiantly looked up, his hands moving to Jack’s thighs as he straddled him.

“You came here for your little boyfriend…” Akande said in a softer voice. “But he’s not here.” Jack put everything he had into keeping his face impartial as his disappointment was confirmed. But Akande, who slowly looked him up and down from his position beneath him, Akande was an open book. 

“I am though.”

Jack frowned, staring down at Akande as he sat atop him, his fists still clenched and he couldn’t miss the way Akande’s large hands pressed into his thighs; didn’t miss the way they moved up and down, rubbing him through his trousers.

“Why don’t we have some fun instead?”

Leaning away, Jack looked around, his thoughts immediately turning to what kind of trap this was, but as he shifted back; he felt a familiar enough bulge in Akande’s trousers, and he realised that this was really happening. 

Or was it? Had it really been this long since someone had shown that kind of interest in him that he was considering this an option? He didn’t know what to make of it. Akande was the enemy. Doomfist was the enemy. He couldn’t possibly be considering….

However, despite what his brain was telling him, he found himself scrambling off Akande and pulling the larger man to his feet, throwing him so easily onto a container. 

What was his play? What was his long-term plan? Jack wanted to work it out, but as he stared at Akande, bent over a container, his ass straining against his linen trousers, he felt a heat pooling in his stomach; a deep lust for something more than a fight. It wasn’t hard to rile him up these days. A simple touch was enough to get him going sometimes, and just the implication that Akande would want to have sex with him was enough to get him going.

His hand reached out, pulling down Akande’s trousers with ease, exposing his firm ass to Jack and he found himself staring as he groped his own cock through his pants, moving closer. His adrenaline was already high, the fight making the most perfect foreplay for him. Hell, he had even come here with that intention in the back of his mind. A fight and a fuck had been pencilled in on his agenda for a long time now. 

Who he did it with hardly seemed to matter anymore.

Taking out his wallet, he threw it onto Akande’s back, watching as it flopped open, the space that should have held a family photo holding just a receipt from a store for cigarettes and whiskey, a constant reminder of how alone he was now. Still, it didn’t matter. He would find his fun where he could get it, and right now, it turned out that Akande had proved to be a welcome diversion from his original target. He reached out with one hand, tugging out the condom and sachet of lubricant he had stuffed in there before setting out.

Sure, he couldn’t remember to pack a second magazine of bullets, but carrying everything he needed to fuck another man? Obviously, he would have those. Only the essentials, after all.

He knew his original intent behind carrying them had merely been a dream he was chasing; that final time with Gabriel that he had been denied. Even after all these years, he was desperate for that closure, and he still wanted it, even if it came at the hands of the Reaper. However, plans changed, and while he still wanted that…. He wasn’t about to pass up this opportunity. So rarely did he feel anything but disgust for another human being.

So when it came to undisguised lust? Well… it was something he just could not ignore.

Akande was a worthy competitor. He was someone who was more his equal, someone who deserved his attention, and he had all of it right now.

He raised the condom packet to his mouth, tearing it open as he stared down at Akande’s back; the beautiful expanse of smooth skin and rippling muscles, his eyes darting up and down as he blindly rolled the rubber over his cock. As soon as he spat the remnants of the foil to the side, he picked up the lubricant packet, coating his fingers with it before he threw the container over his shoulder without a care. If someone wanted to lift his prints off an empty wrapper, then they were free to try. He was growing weary of running, maybe this mistake could be his last.

“Are you going to stare at my backside all day or are you going to fuck me?” Akande asked, looking over his shoulder with a smirk on his face. “Or is what I’ve heard true? That you’re nothing but some little bitch, who doesn’t know how to do anything but get fucked over?”

He was antagonising Jack, that much was obvious.

Was Jack falling for it? Of course he was. He was always so quick to anger, and since throwing away his past mantles, he didn’t even feel shame anymore; didn’t care that he was so easy to rile up.

Stretching Akande’s ass with little effort, he didn’t miss the way he panted; the way he finally shut up, no witty remark to make with Jack’s fingers pressing inside him, curiously exploring his body as his other hand rubbed his lower back, unable to resist touching him. He felt no affection for the other man, but the attraction he felt was undeniable.

Sliding his fingers out, he grasped his cock, smearing the remaining lube on his length before he lined his dick up, pressing the tip against his hole as he leaned forward, his hands slipping to Akande’s waist. He felt him open for him so quickly; so willingly and both of them let out a grunt as he sunk inside, his cock filling him. No resistance, no complaints. All he saw was Akande reach out to grip the side of the container he was over, another grunt escaping his lips as Jack adjusted himself.

He gave him little respite; no real time to adjust to the sensation before he started to thrust, his hips moving faster than he thought he could manage these days but having a partner so willing; so complacent made his body yearn for its youth; made him desperate to vent out all his frustrations, sexual or otherwise. He was desperate just to fuck; desperate to chase the sensation of warmth and tightness around his dick.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he found himself mumbling as he lowered his chest to Akande’s back, his forehead soon pressed between his shoulder blades as he hunkered over him, his fingers digging into his firm flesh as he fucked into him harder; faster. It felt good, no, it felt amazing. To fuck someone like this; someone so well put together… someone that was so unlike him.

Jack knew he was a mess, and he had no idea why a man like Akande was bending over for him, but fuck did it feel good. Each time his cock slipped through the tight ring of muscle, he felt his balls tighten; felt his cock drip. It felt so fucking _good_ , and it was exactly what he needed. He couldn’t bring himself to slow down, not even as Akande reached out to steady himself, a hint that maybe, just maybe he was being too rough.

Panting against hot skin, Jack snapped his hips, his cock slamming into Akande over and over, the sound of their skin meeting each time overriding the distant sounds of traffic and machinery. All that could be heard was their fucking; the grunting and breathing but neither of them made any indication that they cared about it. After all, he didn’t care if someone caught him balls deep in a man like Akande, and he doubted anyone would dare make a comment about their indomitable Doomfist doing something like this. It was no one's business but their own, and if someone tried to prove otherwise, one of them would quickly shut them up.

“You like me fucking you?” Jack asked, his voice raspy as he groaned against his back, his nails raking down Akande’s sides as he adjusted him slightly, just enough to angle his cock perfectly, at the just the right angle to make Akande throw his head back, a deep, low moan escaping his lips.

“Oh, you want me to feed your ego?” Akande asked with a chuckle, but Jack could see the way he gripped the container under him; could hear the way his voice hitched. He was enjoying it; maybe more than him. If Jack cared enough to give him a reach around, he was confident he’d find him hard.

“I don’t need you to do anything,” he mumbled, slowing down and rolling his hips, a long sigh escaping his lips before he pressed his face back between his shoulders. “Just let me use this ass for as long as I need to.”

“As long as you let me use your cock for as long as I need to,” Akande replied, grunting as he pushed back against Jack, urging him to move again but Jack was enjoying the warmth of his ass far too much; the way his balls rested against his soft skin, his movements minimal.

“Mm, I’m making no promises,” he whispered, rubbing his face against Akande’s firm back; his soft skin, his own stubble grating against him but he didn’t care, if Akande got a rash, maybe he could get one of his lackeys to rub aloe vera into it later while he avoided explaining how he got it.

“You fight like a punk, but you take dick like a champ,” he found himself saying as he pushed himself upright again, his hands moving to Akande’s ass, grabbing his cheeks as he started to thrust into him again, his fingers prying them apart to watch his cock slide in and out, the tightness making him bite down on his lower lip, sucking on it as he started to move faster.

“Fuck, stay still, I’m coming,” he grunted out, pressing his hands down onto Akande’s lower back, holding him in place as he felt himself let go, his hips slamming against Akande, his cock thrusting into him as fast as he could as he chased his pleasure, his breath coming out in heavy exhales as he finished himself off using Akande’s hole, his body shaking as he pulled out as soon as he finished. He turned away to look at the him-shaped dent in the wall, not wanting to linger a moment longer than he was welcome. 

This definitely wasn’t a basking in the afterglow kind of situation. 

So Jack needed to try and fix this mistake, needed to get a move on - and he managed to get the condom off and throw it to one side quickly enough; managed to turn to look at Akande without getting a fist to his face but as he turned to look at him, he saw the man he had just railed, sat atop the container, his legs spread and heavy, hard cock on display, his large hand palming himself roughly.

Maybe he’d jumped to the wrong conclusion there.

“Come here,” he said, a smirk on his face but Jack was as defiant as ever. Instead, he reached down and pulled up his trousers, fastening them again, his cock still a prominent bulge in his pants as he took a step away, licking his lips slowly.

“You think you can order me around?” he asked with a laugh, bending down again to grab his visor, fixing it back onto his face with a sigh.

“Jack, come on, I know you are a good man deep down,” Akande said with a smirk still on his face, still palming his cock, no shame as he spread his legs further, his free hand sliding to his asshole, his fingers pressing inside himself slowly. “You wouldn’t leave me high and dry like this, no matter how much you may dislike me, or at least the concept of me.”

The concept of a villain? Yeah, he disliked that, but Akande himself seemed disagreeable, and Doomfist was most definitely not someone he wanted to associate with. However, he wasn’t blind, and with his visor now on, he could see the vision before him far more clearly.

And what a vision it was. With the cover of his visor, Jack could take it in freely; could stare at the way Akande was spread on that container, his fist around his dick, fat droplets of pre-come beading on the head before they dripped down, only to be wiped away by his hand again. His firm abs, still so obvious; still so ripe as he sat with his body slightly curled and Jack had only ever wished for such definition, a deep pang of envy settling in just for it to be overwhelmed by lust; by that want.

Taking a step forward, he was glad half of his face was covered. Akande didn’t need to see the look in his eyes; didn’t need to know how willing he was to drop to his knees. He didn’t need to know how badly Jack wanted his thick, heavy cock in his mouth; how much it stirred a lust inside him that he thought had already been sated.

“Well, old man?” Akande pushed, running his tongue over his own lips slowly and Jack found himself looking around out of instinct before he started to move forward, stopping just before his knees hit the container. Part of him was surprised that Akande just remained still, the only movement coming from his hand on his own dick. He wouldn’t put a naked fist fight out of the question entirely, even at this point. He’d sparred with an erection before. It wasn’t ideal, but Akande had probably dealt with worse. He sure as shit knew he had.

Jack placed his hands on Akande’s thighs, letting out a soft sigh as he pressed his fingers into the hard flesh. He was just so _firm_. It put his own figure to shame and no matter what he felt about the other man’s personality, morals, nature or literally anything else, he could admit to himself that Akande was a well put together man.

Hell, as he pushed his hands higher, he found that he had no problem admitting his thoughts to Akande either.

“Fuck, you are one hot son of a bitch,” Jack murmured as he stepped closer, standing between Akande’s thighs as he moved his hands higher, one hand sliding to his cock, pushing Akande’s hand away. No matter how dangerous the situation seemed; no matter how much the niggling in the back of his head told him that he should be hurrying up, he couldn’t bring himself to rush.

He couldn’t stop himself from sliding his hand instantly to his balls, weighing them in his hand; squeezing and fondling them as he looked straight at Akande, glad that the visor kept his expression hidden. He couldn’t believe how easily he was swayed into giving Akande a hand job. Not that he was doing that just yet, but he could feel his hand gravitating towards his shaft; desperate to feel whether it felt as good as it looked, the soft, smooth skin, the thick veins and the glistening head that made saliva gather on his tongue and made him regret having pulled his face covering back on.

Only slightly, he thought as he wrapped his fingers around his cock, the small gasp that escaped from Akande’s lips enough to make him smile as he slowly moved his hand; the silken flesh sliding between his grip as his other hand couldn’t resist playing with his balls.

It had been so long since he had done this with another man, or at least done it with another man sober and he wanted to worry, wanted to have that level of fear that he was doing something wrong, even with the enemy but he could hear Akande’s breathing; could hear his soft moaning and could feel the gentle moving of his hips, the smallest thrusts up to meet Jack’s hand. If he was doing a lousy job, Akande didn’t seem to mind.

Maybe he was desperate, willing to take what he could get. That would make two of them.

His eyes drifted to Akande’s face, a heat spreading over his own face as he watched him suck his lip into his mouth, closing his eyes. Who was he kidding? This man wasn’t desperate; didn’t _need_ Jack to fuck him. He was the kind of man who didn’t have to ask for what he wanted, it would just happen.

This certainly had. 

“What is going through your head?” Akande whispered, sliding his hand to Jack’s neck, his thumb tracing over the metal on his visor and he didn’t stop him as he pressed down and lifted the mask away, exposing Jack’s old and tired face again, his cheeks a deep red. He wanted to look shocked; wished to look annoyed but all he felt was lust as he stroked Akande’s cock, their eyes meeting.

He didn’t say anything; didn’t put up a fight as Akande’s hand moved to the back of his head and pushed him downwards. He just let it happen, his knees going weak as he lowered himself down, his hands gripping Akande’s thighs for balance and before he knew it, he had moved his open mouth to the tip of his thick cock and taken the head between his lips as he looked upwards.

The smirk on Akande’s face went straight to his balls; the look that told him exactly what he thought of Jack but he didn’t care. The idea that Akande thought so little of him; thought of him as nothing but a source of a bit of fun was… exciting. He threw aside any preconceptions; any reservations as he slid one hand to his cock, relaxing his jaw and throat as he took his dick deeper into his mouth, bobbing his head faster, not caring about the noises he made; about the drool dripping down his chin already.

Akande raised his hand again, placing it on the top of Jack’s head, a sneer on his face as he pushed Jack’s head down, forcing more of his cock into his mouth and Jack felt himself choking, but he couldn’t pull away, Akande’s hand unrelenting on the back of his head. He wanted to care, but it felt so good to have someone treat him like this; to have someone _use_ him like this.

“If I’d have known picking a fight with you would result in this, I would have come after you when I saw you in the armoury a week ago,” he said, his deep voice vibrating right through him, a muffled moan trying to escape from his throat as he tried to pull his head back, only to have Akande press down harder.

He grabbed onto Akande’s thighs, digging his fingers into his skin hard as he let him fuck his mouth; let him force his cock so far down his throat that he gagged and spluttered, his eyes watering. Akande stared down at him, his mouth hanging open as he moaned softly and he shut his own eyes for a moment as Akande’s fist tightened in his hair, holding his face down on his dick and in that moment, he felt Akande tense up, fluids hitting the back of his throat and he tried to pull away as he spluttered around his cock but Akande refused to let up.

“I could kill you right now,” Akande whispered, and Jack’s eyes shot open, a look of alarm in them as he suddenly started to panic, trying to pull back but the grip in his hair refused to leave; the hand on his head refusing to budge. Digging his nails in, he tried to claw away but Akande merely let out a laugh, shaking his head. 

It almost seemed like a fitting end. It had started like that, and now it was finishing like this with his mouth around an enemy’s dick, choking on his semen. He would hate for anyone to find him like this, but before he could say farewell to consciousness, Akande finally let go and he was falling back, gasping for air.

Wiping his mouth, he tried to steady his breathing, frowning as he glared at Akande. Maybe he should have pulled something when he had his dick inside him. Perhaps he should have tried to kill him as well. He could have slipped off his jacket and strangled him with it… Shaking his head, he scrambled to his feet. He was above that kind of dirty fighting.

He watched as Akande slid off the container and pulled his trousers back on, suddenly distracted by the way he tied the fastenings, by the way his sweat-slick skin shined under the sun as he moved. Nothing could ever come from this, and he doubted Akande wanted anything more. Hell, he didn’t want anything more. He hadn’t wanted anything more since he’d lost Gabriel all those years ago.

“You should leave,” Akande mumbled, raising his hand to his mouth to wipe his lips with his thumb.

Jack picked up his visor again, reattaching it to his face as he looked around. He wanted to argue, after all, he had failed to accomplish what he had gone there to do, but he understood what would be pushing his luck, and asking to be taken to Reaper, or anyone else for that matter, probably fell under that category.

And now he wouldn’t even have the upper hand. He needed that. Doomfist, even without the fist, had put up a decent fight by himself but Reaper… well, he had always found it impossible to best Gabriel, and now? He doubted he could win a battle with him unless he had the drop on him.

“A word of advice,” Akande started, and Jack found himself hesitating as he went to turn away.

What was he going to say? Something about how chasing shadows was futile? How the Reaper was not the man he once knew? That Gabriel Reyes no longer existed? He’d heard that shit before. He’d told himself those things over and over again. He knew he was hunting down memories because the reality was too much for him to bear.

“Your old friend. He will be running an errand alone in two days, and his route is scheduled to take him to a warehouse on the outskirts,” Akande said as he looked off to the side, shrugging. “Feel free to do whatever you please with that information, but know this, Jack Morrison. If he fails to return, I will come after you, and the next time we meet, things will not be so pleasant.”


End file.
